


The Leather Photoshoot

by soniapriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniapriestly/pseuds/soniapriestly
Summary: A model calls in sick the morning 'Runway' has to do a photoshoot featuring Chanel's new leather collection. Luckily, Nigel is here to save the day, and sees this crisis as an opportunity to try to get Miranda and Andy together.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	The Leather Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanna say I know I said I'd post the sequel to "Bobbseys..." and a fic I've had in mind since October. And I will. But today I saw a picture of Anne's new movie, "Locked Down" that inspired me the moment I saw it, and I made a MirAndy edit with it. And then I started imagining new scenes and decided to write a story based on this edit (this is how my mind works xD).
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> This is the edit I've made: [link](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKCYNRmr9ki/?igshid=gzapyf0647u5)

Miranda Priestly was furious. This could not possibly be happening. For once, the staff was being competent enough for her standards, and just when it seemed the day would go smoothly, the model they had hired for a leather photoshoot called in sick at the very last minute, so the photographer and the rest of the team would be ready, but there was no one to take pictures of. This was just great. When Nigel let her know the news, he froze in his place like he was having a premonition, and when she looked at him raising an eyebrow, he simply replied "Leave it to me, I think I may save this photoshoot." She could do nothing but trust her friend of 30 years. The man always knew what he was doing, so she knew this crisis would be handled properly, or so she hoped.

About two minutes later, Nigel came back to Miranda's office, with a small smile in his face, "Miranda, crisis averted. We can proceed as scheduled."

"Good. Now, let's go, we have no time to waste." she replied, trying not to smile, but Nigel knew she was proud of him. After all, he had solved this big problem in only two minutes! He should appear in the next _Guinness World Records_.

"Where's Andrea?" she asked upset, after getting out of her office. There was no sight of her second assistant.

"Andrea left her desk about two minutes ago, I guess she took the liberty of going to the bathroom while the phone was ringing non-stop." Emily replied, feeling happy Miranda would not be pleased about the brunette not being where she was supposed to be. _Finally, she's in trouble. She always gets her own way with everything._

"Six will accompany me, if you don't mind, Miranda. I saw her in the bathroom and she was not feeling well." Nigel said behind her.

"Unacceptable."

"I uh… think she is in those days." he added. He thought he might have seen a twinge of sympathy in her eyes.

The Editor rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but make it quick. We can't waste more time. It's as if this photoshoot was cursed or something." Nigel handed her her coat and bag, right before she stormed off towards the elevator.

The Editor-in-Chief arrived at the place of the photoshoot in her limo. During her ride, Roy had to listen to her usually quiet Boss criticizing young people and ranting about how unprofessional they were. At least they were lucky enough traffic was not bad.

"Imagine if everybody stopped doing their jobs because they were feeling a bit under the weather! What would the world be like? A disaster, that's what. This model can be sure I won't be hiring her in the future. Ditching me, _La Priestly_ , no less! Even my assistant could not make it on time. I swear if she makes a diva appearance after the photoshoot is over, she will be sorry." she scoffed. Roy had to make a big effort not to laugh at seeing her like this, fidgeting in her seat and criticizing the model and her assistant non-stop, especially knowing she had a soft spot for the latter, so it was more than unlikely she would fire Andy. It was kind of comical.

After she got out of the car, she saw Nigel and other members of the staff getting out of different cars, and she started walking quickly towards the place where the shooting was taking place. The theme was urban, and the model would be wearing the latest pieces by Chanel, the key piece being a leather jacket.

When Nigel reached her (he could not believe how fast she could walk, was she preparing for the Olympics?) he listened to her complaining, which was expected, "I can't believe that model decided to get sick the day of the leather photoshoot. How rude of her!"

He wanted to reply that the poor girl did not choose to get sick, but he knew better than to do that, so he simply said, reassuringly, "Miranda, I told you I have it under control. We got the perfect replacement." Oh, yes, they did. This was just perfect. He smiled mischievously, knowing the silver-haired woman would not bother looking at him at the moment, since her whole attention was on the photoshoot.

"I see everybody is ready. Good thing no one else decided to be incompetent in this fatidic day."

 _Dramatic much?_ Nigel thought, and when Miranda asked where was the model they could find on such short notice, he pointed his finger at the backdrop, where she was standing, a bit awkwardly.

"Uhm... hi, Miranda. I hope this is alright. Nigel told me doing this would help."

 _An… Andrea?_ What was she doing here dressed like…?

"Andrea, how wonderful you decided to come by instead of being by my side on my car. Let me remind you it is your duty as my assistant to…" she started saying, but was quickly interrupted by Nigel.

"But Miranda, how could she possibly do two jobs at the same time? I mean, I know Six has proven to be efficient, but she can't perform her tasks as your assistant when she is about to have her pictures taken, don't you think?" he was enjoying this so much: the look of disbelief in Miranda's face, and the way her jaw had dropped at seeing her Andrea wearing that leather jacket. It was priceless, unlike the clothes that would be used for this photoshoot.

"You… you are the model Nigel chose as a replacement? Is this a joke?" she asked when she could finally find her voice. Although, she had to admit her assistant looked gorgeous even though she was not a model.

"I'm so sorry, Miranda, I shouldn't have assumed you'd be alright with this, I… I'll change back." Andy was turning around, when Miranda grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Changing back? Are you out of your mind? I admit this took me by surprise, but we don't have any more models available, do we? And also, these clothes fit you perfectly, so enough chit-chat and let's get started." the older woman ordered snapping her fingers. Andy sighed of relief, and posed exactly like the photographer told her.

Miranda was grateful her sunglasses were covering part of her face, because her eyes were scanning Andy from the bottom to the top; she just could not help it. She knew this young woman was beautiful, but the jacket, this damn jacket, was doing things to her. She was put out of her thoughts after hearing someone clearing their throat right next to her.

"Not bad, huh?" Nigel asked, arms crossed, giving her a knowing look.

"Yes, well, she is not a professional, but this will do." she said with as much dignity as she could.

He checked their surroundings to make sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation, and whispered, "Miranda, my dear, as your friend, I have to say it: being in love suits you. You're blushing."

"Wha… I am _not_ doing such thing! I suggest you quit watching those cheesy movies you like so much. They are making you see things that are not true in real life." _The audacity! How dare he figure me out so easily? But of course he has been my best friend for 30 years, I'll give him that._

Nigel knew this was bullshit, but his job here was done. He had planted the seed and would see it grow sooner than later. Both Miranda and Andy were friends of his, and he knew they were just two idiots in love that needed a little push.

Once the photoshoot was over, the photographer let Miranda know he was very happy with the result, and that this new girl was quite the discovery. She replied, to his dismay, that she would not be available for future projects, that she was her assistant and no more pictures of her would be spread on any magazines. _I won't have any idiots drooling over my Andrea._ She was shocked by her thoughts, but knew she could not fight against her feelings. The only thing she could do was hiding them and keeping their relationship professional, just like they had been doing.

Right after Andy had changed, her Boss said, "Let's go. There's a lot of work to do at the office." Miranda said, not even checking if Andy was following her. She knew she was.

"Hi, Roy!" the brunette greeted the driver cheerfully, as usual.

"Oh, hi, Andy! I guess she _did_ made it on time after all." he chuckled.

"Just drive us to the office, will you?" even if she was wearing sunglasses, Andy knew the older woman was rolling her eyes, so she grinned.

"You know, I'm glad I was given this opportunity." Andy started speaking, even if her Boss was not a fan of small talk.

"And why is that?"

"I got to wear awesome clothes for free. Although it was sad taking off that jacket, it looked so cool!" she continued, very excited.

"I see." Miranda did not say anything else. Of course she agreed it was a very nice jacket, and Andy looked 'cool' wearing it. More than just 'cool', actually. She looked… hot. _Damn you, Priestly, you should've taken an anti-horny tablet this morning._

One week later, _Runway_ 's issue had been published, and as always, it had been a success. Some people on social media were retweeting the pictures of Andrea from the leather photoshoot. Unfortunately some users were typing things Miranda thought were disgusting. They were speaking of Andrea like she was a piece of meat, how dare they? At least she knew her modeling phase was over, and these comments about her would cease sooner than later.

One night, Andy came by the townhouse, as usual, and after she was done with her tasks, she turned around to leave as quietly as possible.

"Ahem."

Andy stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Oh, oh. Was she in trouble?

"Oh, hi, Miranda! Is there… is there anything you need?" she asked nervously. She had not fucked anything up, right?

"Andrea, do you have a moment?"

"Uh, yes, of course." _For you, I have all the time in the world._

"Please, come to my studio for a minute, I need to show you something."

"Alright?" she followed her Boss and once they were both at her studio, Miranda handed her a piece of paper. It looked like a huge piece of paper, actually.

"Wow." she turn it around, it was _not_ a piece of paper. It was a picture of her, of very high quality.

"That's what I said too." the silver-haired woman said before she realized she had said it out loud, and tried to fix it, "I mean, the photographer did a wonderful job."

"Yes, he definitely did." Andy smiled. Should she give the picture back?

"Keep it."

"What? For real?!" her Bambi eyes shined like she was looking at diamonds.

This made Miranda chuckle, "Yes, Andrea, for real. You too did a wonderful job at modeling. Not bad for a newbie."

"Thanks." she smiled shyly.

"And because you saved my ass…" she started saying, which made her assistant gulp at hearing the last part, "I want you to have this as well." the older woman reached for a bag that was on her desk and handed it to Andy.

"What's this?"

"Call me crazy, but I believe if you actually opened the bag, you would know the answer."

It was Andy's turn to roll her eyes, but she was amused and also intrigued. She opened the bag and took whatever was inside.

"Oh, my God! Miranda! Is this for me?"

"No, it is for me. You see, I have a Harley I love driving on the weekends. _The Cerulean Gang_ and I like to explore new routes and to drink cheap beer in different bars far away from New York." Miranda deadpanned.

"What? Really?!" Just the thought of her Boss riding a motorcycle was enough to send shivers to Andy's body.

"For the love of… it was sarcasm! Honestly, Andrea…" she shook her head, and Andy started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can be a bit dense sometimes. I want to thank you, for both gifts, they're perfect. Are you sure I can keep the jacket?"

"As you are well aware, designers send us free items every month, and you can't seriously think I would keep a leather jacket."

"I can actually picture you with one and may I say you'd look…" _What the fuck are you doing, Andy Sachs?_

"I'd look what, Andrea?" Miranda asked, approaching her slowly, using that deep tone of voice that drove her assistant crazy.

"Excuse my language, but you'd look damn hot." _I think I may be a masochist!_

"Really?" she looked at her with interest. Was the brunette flirting with her or was she imagining things?

"Really." she tried to keep her eyes locked on Miranda's, but eventually she ended up looking at her feet, embarrassed.

"Well, you looked damn hot yourself during the photoshoot." _What are you doing, you old fool?_

"Do you really think so?"

"When did I ever say something I did not mean?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until finally Andy moved. She kissed Miranda's cheek, "Well, thank you again."

Miranda was speechless at her gesture. No one had dared to do as much as looking in her direction unless they were expected to talk to her, and now this woman just kissed her cheek? She watched Andy leaving the room, and against her better judgment, she walked quickly towards the brunette.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Will you… have dinner with me this Saturday?"

Andy smiled in such a way, no lamps were needed at the hall, at least in Miranda's opinion, "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Good."

"It really is. Now I can wear this jacket to our date." she said, grinning when the silver-haired woman's jaw dropped, just like it had happened the day of the photoshoot.

"That would be… acceptable."

"Can't wait. Let me know the details whenever you can." Andy said, finally leaving the townhouse.

Miranda stared at the door for a few seconds, smiling to herself. _That damn leather jacket._


End file.
